Luna Avril's song parodies
by Luna Elphaba Anne Granger
Summary: Harry Potter-versions of real songs - will mostly be canon pairings, but maybe there will be some fanon pairings
1. I'd lie Hermione and Ron

**A/N: Okay, I've just got summer holiday, and I'm _bored_. I'm also having a bit of a Taylor Swift-moment, and when I listened to "I'd lie" I thought: Damn, it'll make a great Hermione/Ron-song! So I decided to make a song parody, and here it is :) I'll probably make more song parodies, but I'll probably not update very frequently - just when I'm bored, and I'm in the mood for a sweet love song XD Oh, and I don't own any of this - I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Hermione and Ron, and I don't own "I'd lie". Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, and "I'd lie" belong to Taylor Swift. All right? Enjoy!**

I don't think I've ever felt  
Feelings like this before  
When I help him with his homework  
I count the colors in his eyes  
And he loves me, he always say  
When I help him with that Charms essay  
I'm laughing, "Don't let her hear that"  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know his favorite Quidditch teams

And I could tell you, his favorite color's red  
And he's a Gryffindor  
Born on the first of March  
His sister's my best friend  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He loves Lavender Brown  
And I try to make him jealous  
Shouldn't I just tell him  
If he don't know that I've loved him for so long  
And we've fought against Lord Voldemort  
He still don't want to say his name  
And I don't want to speak the truth

I could tell you  
His favorite color's red  
And he's a Gryffindor  
Born on the first of March  
His sister's my best friend  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He kiss Lavender  
Then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
But he loves Muggle songs  
I think he can everything  
But see through my heart  
First thought when I wake up  
Ron, Lavender, please break up  
And I don't use makeup  
He should see me as myself

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's red  
We always argue, oh and it kills me  
His sister's my best friend  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie


	2. Get over it Lily and Snape

**A/N: Another song parody! This time, the song parody is based on Avril Lavigne's "Get over it". My version is supposed to be Lily singing to Snape. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter, Lily or Snape - Rowling does. Avril Lavigne own "Get over it". Enjoy!**

We were playing in my house  
Telling me about  
I don't know if you tell the truth  
Or you lie to me  
You say I'm a witch  
I don't really believe  
Now are you satisfied  
My sister hate me

La, la, la, la, la

Don't apologize  
You called me an inexcusable word  
Don't make this worse  
I don't like filthy Death Eaters like you  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
You can go away  
You messed this up  
You'll have to get over it

When I was feeling down  
You would stay with me  
And comfort me, but you were hoping that I  
Would be your girlfriend  
You filthy Slytherin  
It's badder than it sounds, believe me

La, la, la, la, la

Don't apologize  
You called me an inexcusable word  
Don't make this worse  
I don't like filthy Death Eaters like you  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
You can go away  
You messed this up  
You'll have to get over it

Hey, yeah  
You've gotta get over it  
Hey, yeah  
You've gotta get over it

It's too bad I'm not sad  
You can go away  
You messed this up  
You'll have to get over it

Don't apologize  
You called me an inexcusable word  
Don't make this worse  
I don't like filthy Death Eaters like you  
You'll have to get over it

Don't apologize  
You called me an inexcusable word  
Don't make this worse  
I don't like filthy Death Eaters like you  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
You can go away  
You messed this up  
You'll have to get over it

You'll have to get over it


End file.
